


What a mess we made

by BlackAbyss



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blaming, Clint and loki are best friends, Dancing, F/M, Guilt, Happy, Hurt, Jealous Bruce, Jealous Steve, M/M, Music, Snow is pretty, Tony actually liked bucky, Yelling, happy Bucky, sad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAbyss/pseuds/BlackAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started off as a nice sing along between bucky and Tyler rose turns to Jealousy and anger really quickly. Let's just say two people are not happy with how close they are. (Loki's a good person in this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Music in me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello My name is Tyler-Rose (Yes that is my real name) and I write when I'm tired so I'm sorry if this is bad. Have fun reading.

It was another boring day in the avengers tower. Bucky and Tyler-Rose were sitting on the couches reading. Natasha walked in and asked them, "What are you guys reading?" Bucky turned and grumbled, "The harvest gypsies" Tyler shrugged and whispered, "Of mice and men" Natasha nodded and headed to the elevator and called out, " Me and clint are going out! Tony is with pepper on some island steve went with sharon somewhere and everyone else is gone to the movies. Do not destroy anything while we're gone." Tyler roles her eyes while Bucky huffed, "we won't." Natasha waved over her head as she walked out. Bucky clenched his fist and sighed. Tyler looked up and saw the down cast face bucky had and walked over to him. She sat down right beside him with her head on his shoulder and her legs in his lap. He sighed and laid his head on hers and whispered, "I lost him haven't I snow? He likes her now. I'm just an assassin who tried to kill him and nothing more." Tyler looked up at bucky and whispered back as she nuzzled his shoulder, " Winter you are the most caring person I know. What you did while the winter soldier is as bad as I did as the snow warrior. We were brain washed and forced to do those things. How about we play a game to get our minds off this for now?" Bucky's eyebrows creased in confusion and asked, "what kind of game?" "Well winter since we are now caught up on the music why don't we play a music game." Bucky thought about it then smiled and whispered, "Sure snow you go first." Tyler smiled and said, "Okay if you had to tell  someone you love them what song would you use?" Bucky thought about it then smiled and put his nose to hers and sang, " Check yes Juliet Are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk I won't go until you come outside," He kissed her nose then wrapped his arms around her, "Check yes Juliet Kill the limbo I'll keep tossing rocks at your window There's no turning back for us tonight. Lace up your shoes Eh oh eh oh Here's how we do," He stood up and grabbed her hand and swung her around in circles, "Run, baby, run Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart If you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart. Don't say we're not meant to be. Run, baby, run. Forever we'll be You and me." Tyler giggled and hugged him and started singing while violins started playing.

In a cafe somewhere:  
Tony and the rest of the avengers including loki were sitting at the gingerbread house café when tony said, " I don't feel comfortable leaving two super soldier assassins alone in my house." Steve rolled his eyes and thor replied while slinging his arm around loki, "Brother Stark do not worry for lady Tyler and Sir Barnes are quite okay." Everyone nodded to Tony, then Natasha sighed and said, "why don't you just pull up surveillance and see what they are up to?" Everyone agreed and Tony asked Friday to pull up visual surveillance. Everyone heard then violin playing abd saw Tyler and Bucky swaying back and forth then Tyler began to sing, " What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time," Bucky span Tyler out and back to his arms where her back was to his chest," 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose And it's you and me and all of the people And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you," Tyler span out of his hold again then back in so they were face to face and continued singing, " All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right I'm tripping on words You got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here," Tyler and bucky started slow dancing again and Tyler calmly sang the last chorus," 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove And it's you and me and all of the people And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you." Everyone looked shocked when bucky smiled a heart warming smile at Tyler. Steve's and Bruce's glass shattered making everyone jump.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings are the worst. Jealousy brings out the worst in people.

Tony smirked and said, "Huh never gotten over your crush on Tyler huh big guy?" Bruce ducked his head and whispered, "Shut up tony. " with pink lining his cheeks. Natasha looked over at steve and asked, "Are you jealous that bucky gets Tyler?" Steve looked startled and said, "No Tyler is like my little sister." Natasha smirked and said, "So your jealous that Tyler is so close to Bucky then. You want to be the only one who holds him like that don't you." Steve blushed and said, " Yes, I miss him. It used to be me and him until Hydra happened and he met her." Steve sighed and Natasha patted his back. During these discussions they missed what Tyler and Bucky were saying. 

Back at the tower:  
Tyler was humming into Bucky's chest while they sat down on the couch again when he said, "Do you just want to finish each other's songs now?" Tyler grinned up at him and replied back, "Sure and I'll start first okay." Bucky nodded and leaned against her, " I can't wait to see your brilliant face Light up the room around the pillowcase." Bucky smiled and chimed in, " She said, "Can you come over to my LA place? I got something to tell you and it just can't wait." " When I showed up you held the door in tears Sat on the couch under the chandeliers." Tyler threw her hand in the air above them to the chandelier.and bucky sang, " You said you're having a baby and before I could cry You're leaving me just when I thought you were mine." Then he rubbed her cheek as tears feel from her eyes, she looked at him and said, "You remember or song." Bucky smiled and said, "Of course doll this was the first song we ever sang together." Tyler let out a sob and and hugged him. "I love you winter." Bucky smiled and said, " I love you too snow."

At the gingerbread house café: 

The mics had started freezing and they only heard parts of what they were saying. What they heard was, " You're having a baby.... You're leaving me....I thought you were mine. I love you Winter... and I love you too snow." Everyone turned when they heard a chair grind against the floor and Bruce stormed out of the café. Steve had his face in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. Then he got up and dashed out of the café towards the tower. Everyone followed. 

At the tower: 

Bucky and Tyler were cuddling on the couch when steve got there. They both smiled at him and said, "welcome home steve." Steve couldn't hold it in anymore and started yelling at Tyler, "I thought you cared about me huh? I thought you said you would never betray me. You are just a cold heartless assassin and that's all you'll ever be," tears started falling down Tyler's face as she looked down," You killed many innocent people and I bet you enjoyed it. Why don't you just leave! We don't need a monster like you in this building any....." Bucky got up and yelled, " Steve that is enough don't you ever...." Bucky stopped yelling when a hand touched his wrist. He looked down to see Tyler's wet face looking at him. She smiled at him and said," Bucky it's fine *sigh* I was expecting this one day. *she turned to steve* I'm sorry for what ever I've done and I hope you can forgive me near the future until then I will take my leave." Tyler got up with tears running down her face and walked past steve and the rest of the avengers. Everyone was shocked but they all agreed except loki and clint. Steve huffed and walked to his room, Bucky got a serious face and stormed after steve and yelled," Steven Grant Rogers!" Then Steve's door slammed. Clint and Loki sat on the couch rubbing their faces, " Why doesn't anyone listen to us." Everyone turned to clint and loki and asked, "What?" Both loki and clint answered at the same time, "If you guys listened to what we were trying to tell you we wouldn't be in this mess." Thor looked over at Loki and asked, " What do you mean my love?" Loki sighed and replied, " This whole time clint and I were trying to tell you guys that Tyler has a crush on bruce and would never go out with bucky he's like her brother considering everytime they were reprogrammed they were always together."


	3. We all leave sometime

Muffled screams could be heard from down the hall. Clint sighed and said, " Same for bucky. He told me once that Tyler reminds him of his younger sister becca. And he also has a huge crush on Steve since they were younger." Everyone looked shocked and guilty. Tony asked, " How do you guys even know this." Loki ran his hand through his hair and asked, "Have any of you tried to have a decent conversation    with them and not one of warning." They all looked to the side and both loki and clint said, " Typical." Everyone heard a soft voice singing, " Someone left the door open Who left me outside? I’m bent, I’m not broken Come live in my life All the words left unspoken All the pages I write On my knees, and I’m hoping That someone holds me tonight Hold me tonight," a soft sob was heard, " Welcome to the world and all the land in it was wasted The blood upon your hands and the wickedness that made it Sing or scream it all and the memories keep fading See the exit wound, dear God, what have we taken? Guess I’ll say a prayer and I’ll kiss into the air I’ll look into the sky, send them straight to nowhere We all dug the grave can’t shake away the shame Quiver in the sky but you’re shaken all the same You left us with the guns and all of them unloaded Teach us how to shoot but you taught us how to hold them All the weight of all the world is right between your shoulders Heavy is the heart when the world keeps growing colder," Clint had tears running down his face and loki looked close to tears, " Who left the door open? Who left me outside? I'm on my knees, and I’m hoping Cause someone holds me tonight Hold me tonight," the singing got closer and the closer it got the more heart breaking it sounded, " Two sides to every story, here’s a little morning glory Breakfast off a mirror, dying slow, seems a little boring Burning like a flag, walking straight into the breeze Cause there’s two types of people, you are weak or you are me, yeah What’s another lifetime? Like mine? We all die a little sometimes, it’s alright Did you come to say your goodbyes to this life? We all hurt a little sometimes, we’re alright So mothers hold your children don’t you ever let them go There is weakness in your grip and they are holding all the hope." Tyler walked into the room and everyone looked away guilty. This made Tyler cry more because she thought they were all mad at her. She hung her head and waked to the elevator where she ran into bruce who was just getting off. She looked down and whispered, " Bye bruce." A sob wracked through clint and he rushed to her and begged, "please don't go please! I'm gonna miss you." Tyler let out a whimper and said, " I'm sorry clint but I think it might be more helpful if I left. Everyone wants me to leave anyway." Clint shook his head and said, " Me and Bucky wouldn't want you to leave. You're or little sister. We love you." Tears feel down Tyler's face faster and she said in a broken voice, " T-That's only two out of fourteen people clint I'm sorry." Clint started shaking and everyone's heart started breaking ," Where will you go? You're all alone." She smiled and replied, " That's never stopped me before. I'll find somewhere I promise and you can visit me anytime you want but for now I must leave. I love you clint tell winter I love him to. I'll see you soon." And she walked out of the tower leaving everyone behind.


	4. New day

In Steve's room:   
"What was that Steve!" Bucky yelled while pacing the room. Steve had his back turned and was facing the wall, tears running down his face. Steve felt bad for what he said to Tyler. He knew Tyler went through the same as Bucky. Tyler even came from their time. She was the head nurse that took care of Bucky when he first went to war, and after he was captured by hydra. Bucky stopped pacing and turned to Steve's back and whispered, "How can you say those things to her. What did she do to you?" Bucky's fist clenched then he yelled, "I don't get it! You never even talked to her. The only time you did was before the war my fall! You called her a monster for killing people, well guess what steve I killed people too. Does that make me a monster to you!?" Bucky had tears running down his face. Steve turned and yelled, " No you are not a monster. I know i got carried away and I shouldn't have yelled those things to her. But she knows how much I love you, how much I still love you but she still went after you!" Bucky was shocked, " What do you mean went after me steve. She's like my sister. She reminded me so much of becca and I couldn't lose that." A look of guilt ran over Steve's face and he asked, "then why did she say she was having a baby, why did you say you thought she was yours?" Bucky looked confused then his eyes widened and a blush spread over his face," Tyler and I were singing. It's a tactic we came up with. It calms us down and helps with our understand of the time now. That was the first song we ever sang together. We sang it the first day we were free from hydra." Bucky wrapped his arms around his waist and looked down. Steve sighed and felt guilt run threw his veins. He walked up to back and lifted his head and kissed him on the lips. "Bucky in sorry I didn't know. I was just jealous." Bucky nodded, "It's fine Steve. One question though? Why did you just kiss me?" Steve blushed and said, " Well I love you and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Bucky smiled and nodded his head smiling then his smile feel, "what's wrong buck? " Steve asked concerned," You have to say sorry to Tyler. You hurt her feelings." Steve looked into Bucky's eyes and said, " I will bucky. I feel really bad about what I said. I hope she's still here." Bucky and Steve walked out of the room only to be greeted with all the avengers shutting on the sofa. Clint and Loki hugging while crying and everyone looked guilty. Bucky looked around and asked, "Where's Tyler?" Clint let out a sob and said, "she's gone." Steve sighed and said, " We will find her no matter what it takes." On that they set out on a mission. 

In a different part of the city:   
Tyler was walking down the street tears running down her face. "Hey girly what's wrong?" A man with a kind smile asked. Tyler looked over at him and said, " My friends,well i thought we were friends,  kind of kicked me out and I have no where to go." She wrapped her arms around her and looked down. The man gave her a smile and said, " Why don't you come with me. I own a bar and you could live in the upstairs house.?" Tyler looked at him with wide eyes and then looked back down replying, " I have no money to pay you." Then man walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, " You can work at the bar with me, my husband Erik, and our son alex. Alex will also be your roommate if you don't mind. We'll even pay you so you can pay your rent and buy things you need." Tyler smiled at him and agreed. " Oh my name is Tyler-Rose Night. It's rather nice to meet you!" The man smiled at her and gave her a side hug, " Well my dear my name is Charles Xavier. It's a pleasure to meet you." They walk down to a bar where people are already waiting outside. Charles walks upstairs to the house and introduces her to everyone. " Tyler my dear this is my darling husband Erik who will be serving drinks," He walked over to another young man and kissed his cheek, " And this is our darling son alex who we adopted the same we are doing to you. Erik this is our new daughter and Alex your new sister Tyler-Rose." Erik and Alex smiled at you and went up to hug you. " Is nice to meet you daughter. I hope you like it here." "Yeah sis welcome." Tears started running down her face and they all rushed to her, "Tyler darling are you okay?" They asked. Tyler smiled at them and sobbed, " You guys are the first people to ever treat me like I matter. Thank you. I'm really happy to be apart of your family." They all came and hugged her. 

Back at the tower: 

"Jarvis what do you mean she disappeared!" Tony yelled at the AI "Well sir it seems that Mrs. Night's tracker has been disabled." Clint, Loki, and Bucky were asleep on the couch huddled up together with dry tears on their face. "I've never seen clint this broken before.  I've never seen him cry this much." Natasha said with a frown. Thor sat down next to loki and started petting his hair, " Loki has never seemed this down before either. Maybe lady Tyler was good for them." "If you will sir thor Mrs. Tyler was like family to them. They even have pictures together. They were like family." Steve sighed, "We will do everything in our power to get her back. No matter what it takes."

Back at the bar: 

Tyler was walking around giving people their drinks and making sure everyone had a good time. She was wearing the same clothes as when she got there and it was a pair of skinny jeans and a red and black blouse and black leather boots. It was a good night for her. She had got 20 dollars in tips. After work her and Alex went upstairs to sleep while Charles and Erik went home. That night she had a hydra nightmare and woke up alex. Instead of yelling at her like Tony or Natasha would he climbed into bed with her and cuddled her while asking if she was okay. Tyler never felt as loved in her life. Sure she had loki, clint, and bucky but they were also always with the people the truely loved and she always felt left out. But now she has a family who are there for her.


	5. Found

3 months later:  
"How hard is it to find a female with a silver Arm!?" Tony yelled in frustration, "It takes time Stark calm down." Loki spoke from his seat on the couch next to clint and bucky. They have been close ever since Tyler left. Pepper walked in and kissed Tony's cheek, "What's wrong? Who are you looking for?" Tony turned gave pepper a kid on the cheek back and said, "I'm looking for Tyler-Rose. She left 3 months ago and hasn't come back." Pepper gave him a confused look and said, "I know where she is. I've seen her alot I could take you to her if you want." Loki, clint, and bucky all jumped up and yelled, " Please take us to her please!" Pepper looked at them and nodded while smiling, " Be dressed by 8 pm sharp. Tell everyone who wants to go." With that said she walked out leaving the four of them to tell everyone else.   
-Time skip brought to you by Alex-  
At eight everyone was dressed and excited to see Tyler once again. Steve was nervous, but bucky was reassuring him that it will be fine. Once pepper arrived they all headed off to a bar called ' For the gifted' when they walked in a man sat them down at a booth and gave them menus. They all ordered and we're waiting. Pepper was looking around frantically before her eyes stopped and trained on some one. They all looked over to see who it was only to see Tyler serving some guys and talking to them. Bruce could have sworn he saw green but just ignored it. 

'Welcome ladies and gentle men! I'm Charles Xavier and this is my bar 'For the gifted' usually we have the lovely as ever Tyler-Rose preform for us but today Alex our second server wanted to sing a song for you guys! I hope you enjoy!" Alex walks on stage with his guitar, "This song is for a special someone and if anyone can figure who is to I will buy them drinks for the whole night." Everyone started cheering and Tyler started clapping," Okay then everyone let's start. Oh, my stomach’s tied in knots I’m afraid of what I’ll find if you wanna talk tonight Ooh ooh." Alex git up and walked towards Tyler, "See the problem isn’t you, it’s me, I know I can tell, I’ve seen it time after time And I’ll push you away (mmm) I get so afraid." He spins her in a circle, "oh, no And I can't live without you now Oh-oh I can’t even live with myself Oh-oh-oh And I can't live without you now Oh-oh And I don’t want nobody else Oh-oh-oh." He kissed he cheek and walked away. Tyler had a blush on her face and everyone started cheering except for the table in the back trying to calm down bruce. 

Tony was rubbing Bruce's arms while saying, " Bruce calm down. It's alright she might not even like him." "What's not to like about him. He's normal, she won't have to worry about him being a monster, he won't hurt her. He's perfect for her." Bruce sighed and put his head on the table.   
Bucky who was next to bruce in Steve's arms watching everything go down says, " Bruce he's not her type. She sees him as her brother, a type of comfort. He's there when she has a nightmare, he takes care of her just like you would a sibling." Everyone but clint and loki looked over at bucky surprised he would help bruce. Steve smiled and rubbed bucky's shoulder with his thumb. They all looked to the stage when they heard a familiar voice. They looked up to see Tyler standing on stage with a girl around 6 years old. The little girl looks like a combination of Bucky and Tyler. She has long silver hair and storm blue eyes. She has all of bucky's features but Tyler's smile.   
"Hi everyone you guys all know me I'm Tyler-Rose and today I brought up my 6 year old daughter Becca Sara Barnes. I have just been reunited with her two weeks ago after an accident but I'm happy she's here. Tonight in going to sing one song with the help of her."  
Everyone started cheering and whistling. Bucky looked at the little girl and froze. He got up from his spot on the booth and walked towards them. He stopped when he got infront of the stage. Becca looked up and saw him standing there and yelled," Daddy!" And jumped into his arms. Tyler looked over and saw bucky holding onto becca would disappear if he let her go. Tyler smiled and offered him a hand up, Bucky looked at it and grabbed it bring pulled up on stage. " This everyone is Becca's father James Barnes. He had helped me in many ways and right now he's going to help me with this song as well." Everyone awed at the picture they created. They looked like a happy family who have been through hell and back together. Tyler pulled bucky towards the piano and told him what song to play. A soft melody started playing, "And all I remember is your back Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past." Tyler rested her head on bucky's skillet and ran her hand through Becca's hair." I traveled fifteen hundred miles to see you Begged you to want me, but you didn't want to But piece by piece he collected me Up off the ground where you abandoned things, yeah." Becca stared up at her and smiled, "Piece by piece he filled the holes That you burned in me at six years old And you know, He never walks away He never asks for money, He takes care of me He loves me Piece by piece he restored my faith That a man can be kind and a father could stay." Bucky turned and gave Tyler a kiss on the cheek and whispered," I love you." Tyler smiled and continued, " Piece by piece I fell far from the tree I will never leave her like you left me." A tear slipped down Tyler's cheek as she thought of her father." And she will never have to wonder her worth Because unlike you I'm going to put her first." She thought of all the fights he'd start and how he's yell at her when they didn't have enough money, him leaving her all alone at the age of 16 and disappearing." And you know, He'll never walk away, He'll never break her heart He'll take care of things, He'll love her." She knows bucky would never turn his back on their child he would always care. "And piece by piece he'll restore my faith That a man can be kind and a father should be great." More tears were falling from her face by now and bucky wipped them all off and becca gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bucky looked to the table in the back and saw Steve and Bruce looking sad and jealous at the same time. He smiled and whispered in Tyler's ear, " My boyfriend and your soon to be boyfriend are jealous right now." Tyler giggled and turned to becca, "Beck do you want to go see your aunt Natalia, uncle clint, uncle *sigh* tony and your other father Steve? And your good parents Loki and Thor?" Becca looked up surprised and nodded her head excited. She jumped up and followed both bucky and Tyler holding their hands as well.  When they reached the table bucky asked, " Where did pepper go?" Tony looked over at bucky kind of annoyed, "she left when you got up." Then turned to look away from them. Bucky shrugged and picked up becca and pointed out everyone and said," That's Natasha, that's Clint, your god parents Loki with the black hair and thor with the blonde hair, Tony is this one, and your other father Steve is the blonde with blue eyes." Bucky bit his lip at the last part when Steve's head shot up. Becca smiled a shy smile and her hair went from silver to blonde with some silver strands. Her nose changed from bucky's to Steve's. Everyone was surprised cause now she looked like a mixture of steve, bucky, and Tyler. Bucky handed becca to loki who took her and started talking to her and went to sit on Steve's lap. Tyler looked for a chair by gave up when she couldn't find one and went to sit on Bruce's lap. She hid her face in his neck and asked,"Is this okay?" She cuddled into his neck and kissed just below his ear. Bruce turned a shade of pink but nodded and rested his head against hers.   
Steve and Bucky were kissing like their life deepened on it. Tony looked at them and said, " So the Winter soldier and the Snow Worrier hooked up?" Steve released Bucky's mouth and said, "Nope never. She's like a sister to me. I'd never do that to her. She's beautiful and all but she's my sister. Tyler your very beautiful." Tyler blushed and steve growled and held Bucky tighter. Everyone but Bucky looked at steve in shock and surprise, he's never acted like that before. Bucky kissed Steve and ran his hand through his hair, " You're the only one for me Stevie." Steve smiled and nuzzled his nose against Bucky's. Tony looked surprised and asked, " Then how was she born?" Tyler looked up from Bruce's neck and said, " Hydra did experiments on us. They wanted a child who had our DNA so they took it and combined them. Becca was created in a tube so she could get both the of the serums." Tony nodded and turned to play with becca. Everyone heard a small gasp and turned to see Bruce and Tyler kissing. Bruce was holding the back of Tyler's head and Tyler's hand were making their way to Bruce's neck. Bruce and Tyler were officially a couple now. 

~2 years later~  
Bruce and Tyler were sitting on the couch cuddling while steve and bucky were sitting on the other end making out. You could see the glint of the ring on each of their fingers tying them together. Everyone else was sitting on the other couches watching the movie. A 8 year old becca was sitting with loki and thor for she took the greatest liking to the gods. When the movie was ending bruce pulled out a box and turned to Tyler. "Tyler I don't really like your last best." Tyler looked surprised and said, " Well it's the only name I've ever known but okay. What should I change it to?" Bruce smiled and said, "How about Tyler-Rose Maria Banner?" Tyler looked at bruce shocked when he opened the box and a dimond ring was sitting against the velvet padding. Treats were streaming down Tyler's face and she nodded and replied, " I-I would love that very much." He slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed a long and loving kiss. They layed Down Bruce's chest to Tyler's back their fingers interlaced so the ring showed. When the lights came on everyone gasped song the ring on your finger that wasn't their before. Everyone congratulated you and Bruce and bucky cried while pulling you towards him. " My little sister is growing up so fast." You smiled and hugged him back. This is what family is, She finally felt like she belonged somewhere.


End file.
